1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic backing/hitching system that assists drivers with connecting towing devices, such as trailers, haulers, etc., to ball hitches attached or affixed to a vehicle.
2) Description of Related Art
Anyone that has attempted to reverse a vehicle into position to attach a trailer coupler to a ball hitch on the vehicle appreciates that this is a tedious task. Often, the driver must make numerous attempts to guide the ball hitch into position under the coupler attached to the trailer being hauled. Even experienced drivers must make several attempts to position the ball hitch sufficiently under the coupler so that lowering the coupler will result in the ball hitch residing within the coupler cavity.
A single operator often must exit and reenter the vehicle several times while slowly moving the vehicle back in order to position the ball hitch under the coupler. Typically, a second person is needed to instruct the driver how to reverse the vehicle until the ball hitch is located under the coupler. Often, the driver “cheats” when the trailer or hauling device is light weight by simply moving the coupler into position over the hitch when the vehicle is relatively close. However, with heavy loads, this is impossible.
What is needed in the art is a simplified way to position a ball hitch under the coupler of a trailer without requiring the driver to make numerous back and forward movements of the vehicle or requiring the presence of a second person to guide the driver. A system is needed so that a single person can quickly and efficiently place the ball hitch of a vehicle under a coupler precisely.